


On Schedule

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: On Schedule  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #48: Prepare.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

On Schedule

~

“Harry! C’mon!”

Despite jogging, Harry couldn’t catch up with Draco. He could hear Draco’s exhortations clearly, however. “Harry? We’re on a SCHEDULE!”

_That’s it_. Freezing in his tracks, Harry narrowed his eyes. “ _Accio Draco_!”

He prepared himself as Draco came slamming into his arms.

Draco, predictably, was furious, so Harry kissed him into submission, ignoring passerby catcalls. When they came up for air, Draco was slightly calmer.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I know it’s Christmas, but why the panic?”

“My parents are coming for dinner.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Come on!” he said, dragging Draco along. “We’ve got lots to do!”

~


End file.
